The Impending Party of Doom!
by Flair Verona the Slytherin Queen
Summary: This is a challenge oneshot written for MissMyrtle360. It's got some bad language and some randomness..but hopefully funny. HHR!


A/N I got a fantastic challenge from the wonderful Miss Myrtle360. So not only is this a fic born from the challenge bestowed upon me by MM360 but it is also dedicated to her! So Miss Myrtle this is for you and I hope you like it a lot! The challenge was, as follows:

1 (or more) HHr romance scene

1 incredibly pissed off Ron

1 red and black corset

1 guy in tights

1 big event (ball, play, etc.)

1 scene with Ginny snogging someone in a broom closet

1 vibrating sheep of death

4 bottles of Sleekeazy's hair potion

1 old photo album

1 cd with loads of random muggle music on it

1 mention/appearance of anything or anyone from Pirates of the Caribbean

1 mention of the Phantom of the Opera theme song

1 gigantic gift bow

300 helium balloons

1 drunken Snape

1 "I 'heart' Voldemort" sticker/badge

1 Voldemort plushie

1 manically depressed Viktor Krum

Now onto the story birthed from the above challenge!

Warning I do not own anything you recognize. I only own the plot and even most of that is to go to MM360!

* * *

The Party of Impending Doom

* * *

Albus Dumbledore happily twirled through the hallway leading to the great hall. Any students who saw him pass looked petrified. No one could have known what was working its way through the ditzy headmaster's brain. Oh yes Albus Dumbledore had an idea, a spectacular idea indeed! Albus had to bite back the menacing smile that so wished to grace his old wrinkly lips.

Once Albus had entered the great hall, mind you his twirling and grinning had everyone's attention; he took his place at the grand podium that faced the students seated in the great hall. Everyone student in all of Hogwarts looked at the professor with a mixture of curiosity and fright.

"I have an announcement students! I've had the most peculiar and grand idea. You see since old Voldemort has been defeated without any casualties on our side, with exception of Cho Chang, Cornelius Fudge, Filch, and Dolores Umbridge whom none of us care about, I decided a gigantic Voldemort's dead let's celebrate party! Everyone 3rd year and up are welcome and the party will be tomorrow night. Mind you dates are a must so pick your partners wisely! That is all, oh and muggle attire is mandatory for the party!" Albus tittered excitedly.

All out once chatter of all sorts broke out through the hall. Most noticeably though was Severus Snape's groan and declaration he'd have to be completely smashed before attending such a soirée. Though among our favorite Gryffindors; Hermione, Ron, Harry, and their tag-along Ginny there were mixed emotions towards the party.

"I think the old coot has finally lost it! I mean a party where we have to have actual dates and such! It's torture I tell you all! IT'S AN IMPENDING PARTY OF DOOM! I'd rather have an encounter with a vibrating sheep of death!" Ron ranted crazily.

"Ron, what pray tell is a vibrating sheep of death?" Hermione asked Ron while smirking.

"Firstly that smirk doesn't suit you 'Mione, and secondly yes Ron tell us what a vibrating sheep of death is." Harry bit out smartly.

"Is it just me or are all of you severely out of character?" Ginny murmured quietly.

"I'm not really sure what a vibrating sheep of death is…I think I just heard of it from Fred or was it George? Anyway it sounds bad, though not as bad as the IMPENDING PARTY OF DOOM!" Ron finished with a crazy look on his face.

"I sincerely worry for you sometimes Ronald. Must you shout "impending party of doom" like that?" Hermione said while pinching the bridge of her nose apparently trying to ease her headache caused by Ron's ranting.

"Yes for emphasis, I heard if you doing things like that, it makes what you're saying more exciting." Ron replied trying to sound intelligent, though Hermione merely shook her head at Ron's stupidity.

"Right…I personally am looking forward to the party. I do hope someone asks me soon!" Ginny exclaimed batting her eyelashes at Gregory Goyle.

"You do realize your flirting with Goyle right? The one who talks in monosyllabic words?" Hermione asked looking at Ginny like she may be crazy.

"Yes but I think he is just the strong silent type. He's so interesting." Ginny said dreamily.

"Um…sure, well at least it isn't Malfoy. Wait did Ron just faint?" Harry said after he heard Ron fall off the bench.

"Yes Harry I do believe Ron is out cold. I think the thought of his dear little sister with Goyle was just too horrifying for him to handle. Though it's much better than that time we found Lucius Malfoy. You remember right Harry?" Hermione questioned.

"Oh yeah, I'd rather not be reminded of that." Harry said with a shudder.

"What do you mean? How'd you find him?" Ginny asked looking excited seeing how she hadn't been there when the trio defeated Voldemort.

"Oh well when we got to Voldemort's lair we walked through the surprisingly nice foyer. Where there was a nicely decorated table in the middle filled with Voldemort plushies that if you pushed their bellies they said "avada kedavra," I "heart" Voldemort pins, badges, stickers, and t-shirts. Kind of amusing really. But what was frightening is soon Lucius Malfoy came into the room. He was wearing a black and red corset with matching panties and black tights. Not to mention the fire engine red heels. His hair was down and he looked rather pretty, but it was rather disturbing for obvious reasons. You wouldn't believe how girly he sounds when he screams. But enough of that since Harry is looking decidedly ill." Hermione finished smirking at Harry's face and Ginny laughing hysterically.

"That was so wrong Hermione, I thought we all decided we wouldn't speak of that monstrosity." Harry said glaring at his best friend.

"Oh but you love me anyway Potter!" Hermione exclaimed laughing.

"Yeah sure, so Hermione you interested in coming to the party with me?" Harry asked looking slightly nervous.

"Sure thing Harry as long as you promise to actually dance with me." Hermione said smiling at Harry making him blush.

"Good, well I'm going to take Ron to Madame Pomfrey now. I'll see you in the common room later." With that Harry got up and levitated Ron to the infirmary.

"Wow Hermione do you think he maybe fancies you as much as you fancy him?" Ginny asked grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"I do not fancy Harry!" Hermione exclaimed blushing almost as bad as Ron does and quickly fled the hall leaving Ginny alone.

"Hmmph." Ginny said before digging back into her plate of food.

Soon everyone was scrambling around to find dates since they had oh, just until the following night to be ready for the dance. People were running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Ron was running around looking like an insane tomato ranting about the "IMPENDING PARTY OF DOOM" and trying to convince everyone the party was evil and to not bow down to its evil whims. He was beyond enraged that no one seemed to listen to him much less actually care what he was saying. So in the end Ron, albeit grudgingly, decided to just find a date and go to the damn party. Luckily Luna agreed to be his date as long as she could wear her Gryffindor lion hat.

Soon the day of the party has arrived, well duh it was soon since it was just the following day, and the castle was in an uproar. A few professors were decorating in the great hall, obviously classes were cancelled, while the students were still running around finalizing dates and the girls who had dates were already in their dorms getting ready. It's safe to say the chaos was at a fever pitch and it tickled Albus pink. Though Albus seemed more amused by Severus.

Severus Snape figured it was best to start drinking right after Albus' announcement. So by this point Severus was completely pissed! He was meandering up and down the hallways singing random songs most notably the theme from Phantom of the Opera and what's worse is he sang severely off key. He also decided he didn't need to wear his pants so he was not only singing horribly but running around in his knickers with a big gift bow on his head not to mention the I "heart" Voldemort t-shirt he was wearing. It's safe to say the students were torn between laughing, screaming, or stabbing their eyes out with their own wands and ripping their ears off.

Though the girls of Gryffindor didn't take any notice of what was happening outside their dormitory…well at least the 7th year girls as they were all in their dorm talking about what clothes they would wear, how they'd do their hair, and their make up. Lavender and Parvati were frantically going through their closets while Hermione, who had opted to stay in her dorm when she made head girl, was lying on her bed flipping through an old photo album. She was so immersed in her memories that she didn't notice when Ginny, who was a 6th year though spent a lot of time in the 7th year dorm because of Hermione, came in. Ginny was in a frenzy trying to haul all her beauty supplies and clothes to choose from for the party. Hermione didn't even look up until Ginny threw 4 bottles of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion on her bed.

"HERMIONE JANE GRANGER! What in Merlin's name are you doing sitting on your bed looking at pictures when we only have 3 hours to get ready for the dance!" Ginny ranted sounding hysterical.

Hermione looked beyond frightened of the redhead so she just complied and said nothing. Soon Hermione was pushed into the shower and was given half an hour to scrub clean and wash her hair. Soon enough Hermione was out of the chair and pushed into a chair so Ginny could do her hair and make up.

"So Hermione I was thinking of straightening your hair and leaving it half down while taking the rest and putting up in a half tail. Then curl the ends and leave some tendrils to frame your face. It's a classic look and I think it'll look gorgeous on you. As for your make up I think I'll go with light neutral tones and accent your eyes as they are your most prominent feature." Ginny said summing up her plan for Hermione.

"Well what about you Gin? What are you going to do with your own looks?" Hermione asked looking both nervous and thankful for Ginny's help.

"Oh I've got my look all planned out, I'm going to charm my hair into ringlets and leave it down because Gregory likes it down. And if you haven't noticed my make up is already done. All I have to do is finish my hair and throw on my dark green dress." Ginny said happily.

"Oh ok. I wonder what I will wear." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"I have your outfit all planned out Hermione! I chose a beautiful white halter summer dress for you to wear with flowers embroidered up the side and hem. It's modest yet sexy. I think you'll like it. Hey Parv, hand me 'Mione's dress!" Lavender exclaimed while Parvati pulled out the dress Lavender chose for Hermione.

"Oh wow Lavender! It's beautiful I love it!" Hermione gushed.

"I'm glad you like it. Now everyone BATTLE STATIONS! We have less than 2 hours left to get ready!" Lavender screeched.

Soon all the girls were busy with their tasks. After their time was up all the girls looked beautiful! Lavender was dressed in a nice light blue dress to match her eyes while Parvati wore hot pink to set off her gorgeous skin tone. Hermione looked beautiful as well as Ginny. Soon the girls were heading down the stairs to meet their dates, except for Ginny as she had to meet Gregory in the entrance hall.

One by one the girls came down the stairs. Lavender to Seamus and Parvati to Dean and soon they left to the party. Then Hermione came down the stairs, Ginny had already left to meet Gregory, and Harry was in complete of her. She slowly walked down the stairs like one of those scenes in a teen movie. Harry thought his heart would burst at the sight of the girl, for a long time now; he was hopelessly in love with.

"Wow Hermione you look absolutely amazing." Harry said blushing heavily.

"Thanks Harry, you look good too." Hermione said smiling shyly at Harry.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked trying to not feel the tension.

"Of course!" Hermione replied

The two arm in arm left the Gryffindor common room and made their way to the great hall. Once they got there they saw the hall was quickly being filled with students. They also took in the décor. There were 300 helium balloons decorating the hall, the balloons were many colors and filled with glitter. However there were plenty of refreshments, decorations, and guests. Though there was no music. Albus approached Hermione and Harry who were mingling with their friends and sipping butterbeer.

"Miss Granger may I have a word with you?" Albus asked her.

"Yes of course Professor what is it?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well as you've noticed there is no music playing. I was wondering if you have any muggle music we could put on?" Albus asked.

"Sure!" Hermione chirped.

Then Hermione summoned her CD from her room.

"Here you go professor. This is a mixture of music my cousin Flair in America sent me. She said it's a fine mix of all the types of music she listens to. People like Taking Back Sunday, Sir-Mix-A-Lot, Straylight Run, Gwen Stefani, Enrique Iglesias, and all sorts of others." Hermione informed the aging head master.

"Oh that sounds delightful! Thank you Miss Granger I will return the DVD to you tomorrow!" Albus exclaimed happily.

"Uh sir it's a CD." Hermione murmured to Albus.

"Oh right, a CD, yes I will get one of the professors to put it in the CD player immediately. Thank you Miss Granger." Albus said quickly before rushing off.

"That man is off his rocker isn't he?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Yes I believe he is Harry." Hermione said slowly.

Soon music flooded the hall. The first song being "Dance Dance" by Fall Out Boy. Everyone immediately was caught up in the catchy beat and started dancing. Many other fast past songs followed. And soon they came upon a slow song. The beautiful melody and words of "Existentialism on Prom Night" by Straylight Run filled the grand hall. Harry pulled Hermione close and they began swaying to the pretty song.

"Hermione there is something I think I need to tell you." Harry said softly into her ear.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked just as soft.

But before he could reply they were pushed apart by a very morose looking Viktor Krum, who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Herminy! I haff been missing you very much, I haff been so sad since we break up. I can't not even play Quidditch anymore. Please come back to me!" Viktor groveled.

"Viktor we haven't been together in years! We even stopped writing each other a year ago." Hermione stated boldly.

"I see, you luff Potter now don't you?" Viktor accused manically.

"Well what if I do! What business is it of yours? Leave here at once!" Hermione demanded, while Harry gaped like a fish at her exclamation.

"If that is vhat you vish Herminy. I vill leave. Good bye forever." Viktor said in a very depressed tone as he turned and walked away resembling a very large duck.

"Well as if that wasn't random." Hermione stated.

"You said you loved me." Harry stated

"Erm…yes I did." Hermione said quietly while blushing.

Harry looked beyond happy so much so he rushed right over to her and scooped her up in his arms then kissed her. The kiss caught her off guard but she quickly responded. The kiss was so sweet and loving. They were so wrapped up in the kiss they didn't hear the whole crowd cheering. Soon they broke apart for air.

"Hermione I've loved you for so long, I never thought I'd be able to tell you." Harry said kissing her again lightly.

"Oh Harry I've so wanted to hear you say that. I love you too so much!" Hermione exclaimed before kissing him again.

"Oi! You two need to get a room!" Ron yelled smiling at his friends.

"Ok we will!" Harry shouted back to his friend dragging Hermione out of the hall with him.

They were attempting to make their way back to the common room, but they kept getting side tracked by their many stops to kiss. But as fate would have it their quest for the common room was interrupted.

"Why hell there, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow saavy?" A beyond drunk Severus Snape said.

"Uh no you are Professor Snape." Hermione said slowly to the confused drunken man.

"Really, I thought I was that bloke from Pirates of the Caribbean." Snape said slurring his words a bit.

"No you aren't, maybe you should go to the party Professor and find Madame Pomfrey to give you a sobering potion." Harry offered.

"Yes quite right Potter." Snape said before stumbling towards the great hall.

"Now we can get to the common room in piece I hope." Hermione said kissing Harry.

Soon the pair was off again. But once again they were deterred by some odd sounds coming from a broom closet at the end of the hall from the Gryffindor common room. They were so close! Hermione carefully approached the door. Harry moved to stand in front of her and open the door. He pulled the door open to find Ginny snogging Goyle.

"OWWW MY EYES THEY BURN!" Screeched Harry Running blindly towards the common room.

"Sorry 'bout that. My boyfriend is a bit immature. I suggest a silencing charm and a locking charm." Hermione said to the couple before closing the door.

Hermione ran towards Harry who was panting by the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"That was horrifying, nothing like that to kill your mood." Harry stated grumpily.

"Oh don't be silly Harry. Come on!" Hermione said pulling him in to the common room after muttering the password.

Hermione pulled Harry to the couch and promptly snogged him senseless.

"I love you Hermione." Harry stated softly holding her close.

"I love you too Harry." Hermione said smiling before kissing him again softly.

* * *

The End!

* * *

A/N I'm not sure if I like the ending but it's nearly 3 AM and I'm exhausted! I hope you like it Miss Myrtle! Please review, any flames will be used for roasting marshmallows. Thanks for reading! Also if any of you readers have challenges you'd like to send me feel free to send them in a review or in a pm. Thanks!

Sincerely,

Flair Verona the Slytherin Queen


End file.
